Nonwoven textiles may be formed from a variety of fibrous materials; and can vary substantially in form and density. Such materials can be used in a variety of applications, including filtration, battery separation, and sound absorption. High density, porous, nonwoven textiles can be used as a fiber board.
Nonwoven textiles can be formed into rolls or sheets. Such textiles can be converted by lamination, coating, molding, stamping, or cutting, or otherwise fabricated, into desired shapes and sizes. In certain applications, nonwoven textiles are molded into three-dimensional shapes for a variety of functional applications.
During processing of textile products, a large amount of fibrous waste can be generated. A large proportion of textile waste is generated in the form of the trimmed matrix from molded fibrous automotive components, such as insulation, carpets, trunk trim, headlinings, etc, and from cutting automotive insulation from rolls and/or sheets. In many cases, the insulation materials are laminated with films, foils, fabrics, and adhesives. Waste can represent more than 30% of the total volume of material used. Waste comprising more than one type of material, such as, fibers of different polymers, may be difficult to reprocess.
It is desirable to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with existing textiles or processing techniques and/or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.